


O Captain! My Captain!

by GaMVrisT



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana is a huge lesbian, DFAB reader, F/F, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, and boy howdy so am I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaMVrisT/pseuds/GaMVrisT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You do a small favor for Captain Amari, and she decides to repay you for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Captain! My Captain!

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written any kind of smut before in my life but I love Ana Amari she's my wife and damn this is so self indulgent. Just take it.

You have no clue how any of this happened. One minute you were at the practice range shooting alongside the beautiful Captain Ana Amari. The next minute you were laying naked on her desk while she fucked you.

* * *

 

Ana was gorgeous, stunning, a goddess among Overwatch. The way her body looked strong in her captain's uniform took your breath away whenever you saw her. She caught everyone's eye with how radiant she was but she caught your entire attention, and not to mention your heart. It was shameful. Captain Ana was just that,  _a captain_ , and you were just a soldier that took orders from her. You'd be lying if you said you hadn't fucked yourself imagining her standing over you barking orders. Her  _grinding_ her boot over your crotch while you writhed under her. But it had all just been empty daydreams. Never would you have expected to go anywhere with your superior.

 

As you and everyone already knew, she was a shining beauty. She had long, shapely and toned legs. Her butt was perfectly defined (you had seen it once during a mission where her tailcoat had flown up, revealing her wonderful behind). Her eyes were stunning, amplified by her professionally done smokey eye makeup and tattoo. Large hips that swayed when she walked down the halls. And her breasts, usually covered by her armor but when free were... Well they were enough to make you blush at the thought. In short, Ana Amari was perfect. And you wanted her _so badly_. You just never thought that day would come...

 

Earlier you had gone to the shooting range to practice with your pistol to keep your skills sharp. Lost in thought and concentration, you hadn't even noticed that Ana entered the range until she spoke a friendly "hello" to you. Thank God you were good with a gun, otherwise who knows what you would have done because you practically jumped off the ground when you noticed your captain and crush there. The rest of the practice was torture for you. Glances towards her caused nothing but arousal. It was sad that just thinking about how much you loved her was enough to get you turned on, but it only sparked even lewder thoughts as you imagined her chastising you for being so dirty. Every gun shot, every deep breath, every noise of accomplisment when she hit her mark. It all worked together to make you hornier.

 

You shuddered when Ana bid you farewell after practicing, and you watched her walk away while being mesmerized by her body. When she was finally out of sight you sighed and glanced at her sniper rifle leaning against the wall. Wait. Her rifle? Oh shit she forgot her rifle. You panicked. Should you leave it here for her to come get once she realized? No, no you shouldn't just leave it incase something happened. The logical thing to do was carry it back to her. It was indeed the logical thing to do and you knew you'd love any excuse to see Ana... But you were still a little turned on from watching her practice and it was embarrassing. 

 

Deciding to suck up your perverted shame, you scooped up the rifle carefully and made hast to Captain Ana's room. Lifting your fist up to the door, you hesitated. Anxiety and arousal mixed together created a sloppy cocktail. But you came this far, no use giving up now. So you knocked three times.

 

"Ye~s?" Ana sung from behind the door. It was cute and playful and it made you swallow hard.

"Uh, Captain Amari. You forgot your rifle back at the shooting range so I..." You trailed off as the door opened. Ana was standing in front of you. She had already changed out of her captain's attire into a more casually and comfy black tanktop. It was tempting to stare at her breasts with how great they looked in her tank, but you controlled yourself. Blush spread across your face and you prayed Ana didn't see it as she smiled at you.

"Ah! Thank you for bringing this," She smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. "How silly of me to forget my rifle... Please! Come in, come in."

You froze. Captain Amari was inviting you into her office? She didn't seem mad so she wasn't going to yell at you but... You returned her rifle, so what more did she want?

"Thank you, Captain Amari..." You cautiously walked in, nervous and trying to ignore they erotic thoughts racing through your mind.

"I should be the one thanking you for bringing me my rifle," Ana laughed as she sat on the edge of her desk closest to you, "I actually would like to thank you."

"Oh, uh, y-you don't have to!" You stammered "I'm more than happy delivering your gun to you, really I-"

You cut yourself off as Ana began walking across the room towards you. Her shimmering eyes meeting your's.

"I insist. There must be some way I can repay you for all your hard work?" She smirked. It felt... Different than before. Her eyes relaxed and her smile calming but arousing. You felt like a pervert, getting more and more turned on while your captain stood before you.

"Captain Amari it's-"

She put a finger to your lips and you honestly could have orgasmed just from that. "Please... Call me Ana, since we're alone."

Alone. The word rang in your mind. You were alone, with your captain and the woman who had captivated your heart. Alone... 

Ana slowly made her way back to her desk and beckoned for you to make your way over as well. Without even hesitating your feet were already moving.

"So..." Ana's voice was low as she leaned back on her hands, pushing herself (and most notably her boobs) forward. "As I was saying, how can I repay you for your kindness?"

If the Kill Bill sirens could be playing right now they would be because your entire body was on overload. You so badly wanted to drop to your knees and beg Ana to fuck you. You passed horny long ago and craved release, either from fantasies about her or Ana herself. 

"Ana..." Was all you managed to moan out. Yes, you  _moaned_ her name. Hungrily and full of desire. This earned a giggle out of the gorgeous Egyptian woman.

"I think I found out a way to repay you for your kindness." She got up and moved towards you, cupping your chin with her hand and pulling you into a kiss. It was quick and when Ana pulled back she smiled and stared at you. You were frozen. This was a dream come true. Your captain, your crush, had just kissed you as repayment and... She... Was kissing you again? Ana had pulled you back, making the kiss deeper and more passionate. It ignited a fire in your stomach as she licked your bottom lip, asking for entry into your mouth. Without hesitation you complied and let Ana explore your mouth with her tongue. You moaned into it and Ana brought her free hand to your ass and giving it a firm squeeze which earned another moan from you.

 

This time when she pulled back from the kiss, Ana moved both hands to your hips. "Lay on the desk."

In record time you were on her desk, back to the wooden surface and legs resting over the edge. Ana made her way to you and returned her hands to your hips.

"Do you want this?" She asked. It took you a moment to process what she meant. Ana Amari was asking you if she could fuck you. With a nervous nod, you gave her permission and she slid your pants off your legs and threw them onto the floor. Parting your legs she brought herself to your face and began kissing you again. 

Hands found their way to your breasts and Ana began to fondle them through your shirt and bra. When she stepped back, Ana removed her shirt and threw it close to your pants. Your eyes drawn to the boobs you had always dreamed of seeing, clothed by a cute black sports bra. Ana worked at your own shirt and removed it fluidly, tossing it aside. She licked her lips and made quick work of your bra, exposing your entire chest to her.

Red covered your entire face from a mix of shyness and arousal. Here you were, laying on Ana Amari's desk as she eyed up your bare chest. Her hand found one of your breasts and she groped the soft flesh before toying with your nipple. Moans escaped your mouth. Sighs of pleasure and desire filled the room. Ana moved her mouth to the breast her hand ignored and she made quick work of it, licking and sucking your nipple as she touched the other.

"Look at you, moaning like that... It's quite cute and fitting, coming from a cute face like your own." 

"Captain...."

Ana stopped her assault on your breasts, causing you to wimper.

"I told you," She moved back up towards your face. "Call me Ana."

She brushed her lips against yours, teasing a kiss, before pulling back. Your breath caught in your throat as Ana began to take your underwear off, leaving your completely nude and exposed. You were horribly wet, so much that it leaked out onto Ana's desk.

Ana gracefully drug a finger across your wet slit. It was torturous. You wanted her to fuck you so bad. Whimpers and mewls escaped as you practically begged for her to do something. With a grin, Ana gave into your selfish wish and slipped one finger inside you. She moved it slowly around, as if she was exploring you and enjoying herself. Picking up the pace a bit, Ana began curling her finger and moving it to find the perfect sweet spot.

But you were so turned on. One finger and an agonizingly slow pace wasn't enough. Ana could tell though, so she slipped another finger inside. She began scissoring her fingers and curling them just right earning very hot and heavy moans from you. You felt pleasure build up in your groin as Ana began pumping her fingers inside you. God she was good at this. You were being fucked by your captain and she was fucking good at it.

"Ana, I..." You moaned. Orgasm crept closer and you were ready to climax any second now. And Ana could tell.

"That's it, sweetheart. I want to see your pretty little face when you cum." Ana picked up the pace, adding her thumb to your clit and rubbing circles. 

Your body shook as you screamed with pleasure. Ana continued her attack on your body as you rode out your violent orgasm. As the screaming died down so did Ana's pace until she withdrew her fingers. You panted heavily, exhausted from such a violent climax. Seductively and oh so dirty, Ana brought her slick fingers to her mouth and licked them clean. She moaned as she tasted your juices on her tongue.

Before you could move to get up or say anything, Ana had moved her head down to your wet thighs and began to pepper soft kisses on your inner thighs. The sight of her down there, now nibbling on the soft flesh, was all you needed to become aroused again. And there was Ana. Down on her knees, licking your thighs clean from your release. Your breathing was still heavy, but it hitched in your throat as your felt a warm wetness graze over your folds. Ana circled her tongue around your clit, just brushing it to tease you. You whimpered and she rested her cheek against your inner thigh and smiled.

"Did you want something?" She teased.

"Ana, I-I want... I want you to... Please," Your voice was needy and desperate. "Please..."

"Please... What?" Ana had already given you a taste of how good she could make you feel. Now she was getting sadistic and wanted you to beg for it.

"Please, fuck me! I want you to eat me out!" You screamed, louder than you wanted but your neediness took over.

Ana giggled. It was seductive and dripping with eroticism. She moved her face from your thigh and returned to your clit, licking it harder than before. In between attacks on your most sensitive part, Ana spoke.

"Did you think I never noticed? The way you stared at me. Watched me. Your body language and face gave it all away. You wanted this, didn't you?"

"Yes, Ana. I've wanted you to fuck me for so long now..."

"Did you ever _touch yourself_  at the thought of me? Was I on your mind every time you masturbated?"

"Y-yes, ma'am."

Ana smirked. It wasn't lustful this time, but loving. "I've done the same, a few times... Thought about inviting you in and fucking you on my desk just like this." Her words caught you off guard and you almost forgot how to breathe. "Lots of men around base have tried to get my attention, but their efforts were pointless. I have little interest in men. But you..." She stood up to look at you clearly, "You did what no one else could."

"W-what did I do?" You stammered, dazed and in a dreamlike state. Her words were like honey but it intoxicated you. Made you hunger for her more knowing she felt like this.

"You caught my attention." Ana slid a hand up and down your thigh and began kissing them, "When I first noticed how you looked at me, I will admit I was interested. But as I watched you train and perform missions I became infatuated. Your cute, innocent face. Your soft voice. The way your body moved when you stretched... It was _arousing_."

With that Ana returned to a more violent attack on your clit. The sudden spike of pleasure caused you to groan and buck yourself forward. Hands found their way to your trembling hips and Ana held you in place. It was rough but you loved it. You hoped it would leave bruises.

Closer. You were closer to orgasm again. Ana stopped licking and began sucking and returned two of her fingers to your wetness. A warm, wet tongue and friction from her fingers brought you to a second orgasm as you screamed Ana's name. This time was even more violent than the last but it felt good. So good. As you rode it out, Ana still sucked and licked. Even after your pleasure turned into exhaustion, Ana cleaned up any last drops of your juices and licked her lips as she stood up.

"Ana..." Your voice was barely a whisper. In response, Ana moved her lips to your neck to suck and bite until she had left a mark. It was her mark. Proof that you were now her's.

Carefully she picked up all your clothes and held them until you were stable enough to stand and redress yourself. After you were clothed once more Ana put her own shirt back on. You were panting and sweaty and you needed a shower badly. Ana didn't care though. She pulled you in for a hug and kissed your nose.

"So," Captain Amari said. "will I see you at the shooting range tomorrow~?"


End file.
